New Years Celebrations
by Pibbi
Summary: Booth and the Squints all go out to Sid's to celebrate new years and get trashed. BB plus a bit of HA.. a fluffy little oneshot I wrote while bored. Enjoy!


A/N Just a little one-shot I wrote while upset, it cheered me up a bit. It's my first try at a Bones fic, I hope I did ok. This is also pure fluff, so enjoy!

**New Years Celebrations**

Temperance Brennan sighed as she sat in her usual spot at Wong Fu's, her steady conversation with Angela continuing as their surroundings changed from the brisk outdoors to the warm restaurant. Sid had decorated the cozy building to suit the time; bright streamers adorned all the corners, held together with matching balloons. It was New Years Eve and the group had come to celebrate.

"He's just the most annoying human being on the planet." She lifted her head from her hands, raising her eyes to Booth who was currently sitting at the bar, engrossed in an argument with Hodgins. "He is in everyway, irritating. He's ignorant, obnoxious, and absolutely oblivious to any rational reasoning. Have you heard him say he follows his gut? That is physically impossible." Temperance dropped her head once again, her forehead resting on the cool tabletop.

Angela Montenegro shook her head and took a sip from her drink, "Sweetie, first of all men don't follow their guts, its common knowledge that they follow another part of their anatomy." She winked quickly, hoping her joke wouldn't be lost on her best friend and lighten the mood.

Brennan answered without hesitation and without lifting her head. "I don't know what that means."

Angela rolled her eyes; her joke **was** in fact lost on her fried. She waved her hand and continued. "It doesn't matter. Booth is just like that. It's in his character just as it's in yours to analyze every little action. Personally, I think it would aid both of your characters if you just went and slept with each other. You just have so much chemistry, everyone in the lab notices it."

At this point Dr. Brennan lifted her head off the table, "I don't believe engaging in anything intimate with agent Booth would aid anything, especially our characters." Brennan emphasized the word 'characters' with air-quotes, earning a look from Angela.

"Did you just use air-quotes?" She asked happily, resisting the urge to squeal. She had finally rubbed off on her colleague.

"Air-quotes?" Angela mimed the action with both her fingers and eyebrows. "Well, yes. I see you use them regularly."

She smiled, shrugging happily. "Brenn, I love you. But it's nearly midnight and if I don't get trashed I'll cry." Brennan scoffed, how her and Angela were such good friends amazed her, they were opposites. "I'd appreciate it if you went and talked to Booth, go blow off some steam. Maybe other things if we're lucky..." Mumbling the last bit Angela stood and made a beeline to the bar.

Brennan thought about what her friend had said. She had noticed that her and Booth had somewhat of chemistry but only had few thoughts of Booth outside of work. She sighed, wondering if this was what some people called a 'love hate' relationship. But she didn't love Booth, so that must not be right.

Brennan jumped slightly at the voice of her assistant, "I mostly agree with Angela, except for the bit about following your gut. You were right, it's physically impossible but would be quite impressive, to be led by your innards." Zach Addy added. "Although I didn't follow everything, I believe I got the gist of it."

Brennan looked at her protégé questioningly, "Zach, how long have you been sitting there?"

"I've been sitting with you since we arrived." He said calmly, Brennan thought back to when they entered and decided he was right.

Brennan smiled at her assistant and walked calmly to the bar where Angela and Hodgins were in the middle of what she had heard be described as a drinking game. Although she didn't understand the rules she knew the goal was to become completely inebriated. She sat quietly between Booth and Hodgins, observing their drinking game.

Booth turned to her with a smile, his brown eyes slightly glazed over. "Hiya Bones."

Brennan sighed at her partner, "Don't call me Bones." She said sharply, pointing her finger at him. "How would you like it if I made you a nickname?"

Booth laughed, he doubted any nickname would annoy him. "I don't think you could come up with one as good as mine."

She shook her head, "I disagree, my nickname is 'Bones'" she paused to insert air-quotes, "Which you find fitting because I am an anthropologist. So for you it would just have to relate to your job. It's simple."

Booth scoffed, "Did you just use air-quotes?" He laughed; Bones was the last person he'd expect to use the gesture.

She exhaled sharply, "Angela uses them all the time and everyone finds it acceptable." She paused, searching every inch of her brain for a nickname suitable for Booth. "Are you enjoying the festivities, G-Man?"

Agent Booth's drink was suddenly sprayed across the counter, "Where in the world did you pick that up?" He sent Sid an apologetic look and returned to his partner, "Are you drunk? Can you walk in a straight line?"

Brennan used her napkin to absently wipe a bit of the drink from the counter, "When you and I were working on the DJ case, I heard one of the dancers address you with it, I thought it'd be fitting in our current conversation. And no, I've only had one drink and am perfectly able to walk in any pattern you can think of." She turned to her right; Angela was currently finding it very difficult to sit on her chair without toppling to the floor.

Booth ordered another drink and used Brennan's napkin to soak up the rest of his previous drink. "Its good, but nothing compared to Bones. You might as well give up."

Brennan sighed and stirred her drink absently. Earlier she had just been complaining to Angela about the person she was now having a friendly conversation with. Although it gave her a little hope of having an easier work life she would probably have to have a constant supply of alcohol for Booth to indulge in for them to get along. She imagined herself lugging around a large cooler, Booth following behind her like a puppy wearing a large lampshade on his head. The image was too much for her and she let out a small laugh.

"Bones, are you sure you're not drunk? Stirring a drink just made you laugh." Agent Booth looked questioningly at his partner, searching for something to support his theory. He was also hoping she was drunk; Angela had told him that she was hilarious while intoxicated. He already knew for a fact that Angela was, she was now attempting to fit her fist into her glass without touching the sides.

Brennan shook her head, "No, but maybe I should be. After all, it is a Holiday. That's what normal people do at celebrations."

Booth chuckled and bought another round of drinks for everyone, minus Angela. They had all decided she had enough. Booth passed the beer to his partner, watching as she downed it in one large gulp. "Jeez Bones, save some for the fishes."

"I actually understand that one, a large group of fish were tested on by several zoooligists with alchohol, seeing how the side-effects were similair to those of a human. It was very interesting but upset a lot of animal supporting organizations."

Booth nodded slowly, entertained how she had taken a common saying and applied it to a current event. "Would you like some more beer, Bones?" She nodded, causing Booth to smile. She hadn't objected to the nickname.

Two rounds later Angela had sobered up just a little bit, and Hodgins was now completely drunk. They were now both involved in a death defying game of rock, paper, scissors, beer bottle, and explosive chap stick. So far Hodgins was winning, leaving Zach very confused. "Explosive chap stick isn't even real!"

"Dude, don't ruin the moment! I'm winning!" Hodgins exclaimed, slamming his fists down on the counter, "Did you hear me. I'm winning! W-I-N!"

Zach let out a small sigh, "You are a moron."

Sid put his hands up in the air, waving them for an added effect. "The ball drops in two minutes. After that, you are all leaving." He gestured towards Hodgins and Angela, "Do not let them drive."

Booth nodded, "They'll be taken care of." He shook his head, suddenly very grateful for his friends. He noticed his partner's silence and gently placed his hand on her arm. Her eyes darted to the hand before meeting his brown eyes with her blue. "Bones, you just got all quiet."

"I just find it funny that I suddenly feel this urge to stay with you forever when earlier this evening I was saying just how much of an idiot you are and how you're completely unbearable in every possible way." She reached for her current beer but pulled her arm back, "Maybe I've had too much to drink."

Booth blinked several times, did he really just hear that his partner, who he sometimes felt like strangling had an urge to stay with him? Did she mean with a relationship? Is this just the alcohol talking? He looked at her thousands of questions popping into his brain; she was staring down, drawing circles with her finger on the counter. His thoughts were then interrupted as the squints all began to countdown along with Times Square.

"5… 4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!" Angela instantly began running around the room shouting that she needed to be kissed. Zach sat happily watching as Hodgins called after her. He silently wondered if they would remember their antics in the morning.

Brennan turned to him, her eyes boring holes into his. "Why is Angela looking for someone to kiss her?"

"It's a tradition for New Years, brings good luck or something." He took a small sip of beer, trying to drown his questions.

She fought with herself, trying to decide if she should ask her next question. "Do you want to kiss anyone?" She was worried, worried what his answer might be.

Booth gulped, surprised by his partners bluntness. "No, not really."

She smiled at him, "You're lying." She said simply, "You tilted your head to the right, you're lying."

Booth furrowed his brow, suddenly upset with her comments. "You are so insane! You just go ahead and drop this huge bomb on me and then you don't even explain anything, you just start asking these stupid questions about what I want! We were having a fine conversation, why can't you just keep your little thoughts to yourself!" Angela and Hodgins stopped running around sitting quietly back in their seats, watching as their friends argued.

Brennan narrowed her eyes, "I'm insane! You're even worse than me; all you ever do is make idiotic jokes about other people, which are almost always hurtful! I tell you these things and then I ask you questions about what you think and all you do is lie! How can I know how to act when you're always lying about how you feel! I, I can't even think around you, that's how unbearable you are! You're an arrogant, chauvinistic pig!"

Booth glared at his partner, neither of them moving their eyes from the others. They were both fuming, breathing heavily. Angela held her fingers crossed behind her back while Hodgins and Zach sent each other nervous glances every few seconds. He opened his mouth, ready to shout his comeback but quickly shut it, instead grabbing the lapels of her coat and pulling her mouth onto his.

Angela failed to suppress her happiness and let out a large squeal but was quickly muffled by Jack Hodgins' hand. "You always tell me not to ruin these things, don't ruin it yourself."

She pulled away quickly her blue eyes wide with shock. Booth smirked, she had kissed back but just to be safe prepared to be slapped, instead he was pulled into another mind-blowing kiss. "Happy New Years, G-Man."

_**A/N Its almost 4 in the morning so I apologize for any typos, I'll fix it in the morning. Please review.**_


End file.
